On the Wings of a Robin
by Hesychia
Summary: One-shot. Robin saves Babs from a criminal and escorts her home; with a little super-fun tied in. Rated T for suggested adult theme.


A shadow lurked in the alleyway, directly out of the glare of the streetlight. A whisper moved by, quiet and innocent; a young girl with deep red hair and eyes that held the sky. These eyes flitted over the words of a page as she read the book, letting instinct lead her home on a familiar trail.

The shadow prepares himself and strikes. Grabbing her mouth, he yanks her into the dark alley. She struggles, but he is stronger than her. His breath reeks of whiskey as he chuckles into her ear, "Well, well, what have we here?"

She separated her teeth just enough to sink them into his hand. She gagged when she realized he was wearing thick gloves. "Nice try, angel," he snickered. "I know you from somewhere, don't I? That's right, you're the commissioner's brat." He smelled her hair, and she shuddered. "Miss Gordon. How much do you think the old man will pay to get his little girl back?"

Barbara Gordon screamed, but sound was muffled behind the gloves. He was nearly suffocating her. She had never felt so helpless; she hated helpless.

"Especially when he discovers what mean old Jackie Hanson's doing to her." She screamed as his other hand trailed down her side.

Suddenly, another shadow soared in, shoving two feet into the man's side. The thug grunted as he was slammed against a wall. Barbara saw him try to stand up, but before he could, she ran to him, pulled back her arm, and punched his face so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

There was a whistle of amazement. Barbara whipped around to face the other shadow, surprised to see a grin and a mask. Realization hit her as he said, "Impressive, Miss Gordon."

She stuttered for a moment, lost for words at the incredulity of the situation. "You- you're Robin."

"In the flesh," he replied, leaning down and strapping handcuffs on the criminal. He took out a sticky note, scribbling something down, and pasted it to the man's forehead.

"What did you write?"

"His charges. For the police. Attempted kidnapping, attempted…" He looked at her, suddenly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine," Barbara answered, glancing at the unconscious man as the enormity of the situation hit her. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Robin still looked concerned, but kneeled down to pick up the book she had dropped. His expression turned inquisitive as he returned it to her. "'Robin Hood', huh? Got a thing for…" He winked; well, the mask appeared to make him wink. "robins, Miss Gordon?"

She blushed as she put it in her book bag. "I find them interesting enough. And call me Babs; everyone does."

"Well, I'm not everyone, am I?"

She smiled. "You're certainly not."

He lingered for a few moments, then turned to leave. Babs suddenly felt the urge to stop him, to not let him go. "Wait," she muttered, grabbing his shoulder gently. He looked around at her, curious.

"Could you… You know, my house is still a few blocks away and… I don't want my father to worry…"

He grinned slyly. "You require an escort, Miss Gordon?"

She blushed again, her heart fluttering at the sight of his smile. "Please, and call me Babs."

"Wow; it's beautiful up here."

"I know," Robin said, looking down at the city. "Apartment complexes get the best views.

Babs walked to the edge, staring out at the twinkling city. Traffic noises filled the air. A police siren rang out, and she sighed wistfully. "It's hard to believe that such a beautiful place is filled with so much terror…"

Robin glanced at her, struck by how pretty she looked. "Don't worry;" he said, winking. "That's what I'm here for."

She grinned, but her eyes were still sad. "I know you and Batman mean well, but it seems like no one ever makes a difference. Every time you lock up Two-face, or Joker, or any of them, they just return." She looked wistfully down at the street. "Batman and you know my dad pretty well; he does such a good job, really, but… Sometimes, I wish he could just pick me up from school, and we could go home, and have dinner together. Just once…"

He watched her, wishing he could take away the loneliness in her eyes. Robin knew that Dick Grayson was one of Barbara Gordon's only friends; she was always such a bookworm and shunned the world of technology.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"You ever think about flying, Miss Gordon?"

She looked at him, confused. "I guess… doesn't everyone?"

He scanned the street below, seeking the hidden sewn-in buttons on his cape that enabled the gliding features. "Have you ever done it before?"

Babs frowned, puzzled. "Um… no?"

He grinned mischievously at her. "I think now's a good time." Before she could ask him what he meant, he made her lock her arms around his shoulders and jumped off the side of the building.

She didn't even scream; she was too startled. Her arms seized Robin, refusing to let him go as they fell through the open air…

Suddenly, Robin activated the glider on his cape, and air filled the 'wings' as they soared.

Out over the cars and traffic, the buildings and lights, and Babs realized she was laughing. Robin smiled at the sound; it'd been so long since he heard her laugh.

After a few more minutes of gliding, Robin turned and flew to the window of the apartment where the Gordons lived. He alighted on the windowsill, opening it with ease. Barbara realized she was out of breath as she stood on the ground, beaming at Robin. It almost melted his heart.

He returned the smile, walking to the window. He prepared to jump when Babs whispered, "Wait."

He turned, looking down at her as she watched him. "You're just going to leave?"

"I have patrol."

She paused, taking a deep breath. "I want to tell you something; something that I've never told anyone before."

He watched her, interested. Babs walked forward, her face mere inches from his. "But first… you have to tell me something."

"Like what?"

"What's your secret identity? I promise, I won't tell. I just want to know; who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm Robin." Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. Lightly, on the lips, for a brief forever.

Finally, he pulled away, whispering, "Goodnight, Babs."

With that, he turned and leaped out the window. She watched as he glided away, her heart still pounding in her ears. "Goodnight, Dick Grayson." With a snide smile, she returned inside.


End file.
